It is common for vehicles to have components, including portions of the engine and other components within the engine compartment, such as shrouds, conduits, and covers, to include rigid metal brackets that are mounted to portions of the engine. Traditionally, these brackets were mostly constructed of metal materials to provide a rigid framework within the engine compartment. However, due to the increasing desire to reduce weight and improve vehicle efficiency without compromising safety of the vehicle, it is becoming more common to replace heavy metal portions of the vehicle, such as these metallic brackets, with lightweight materials, such as polymer and fiber composites, that are able to provide similar rigidity and support.